


just for survival

by Romennim



Series: The Big Short [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attraction, Blood Drinking, Captivity, M/M, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: Len is held alone in the room for three days when, finally, the door opens and Kronos throws a body at his feet. Len would recognize that mop of brown hair everywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "survival" for The Big Short Challenge on Rough Trade.
> 
> Betaed by the lovely ladychild.

Len is held alone in the room for three days when, finally, the door opens and Kronos throws a body at his feet. Len would recognize that mop of brown hair everywhere.

He quirks a sarcastic eyebrow at Kronos, not even thinking about trying to escape. He doesn't relish being almost frozen to death a second time. He might be immortal but there is a limit to how much pain he's willing to suffer until an escape route is found. Or until the others rescue him. If they are going to and not abandon him to his fate anyway.

"Your meal." his jailer answers and once again Len finds himself wondering who, of his many enemies, is the one hiding behind the mask. Oh, sure, maybe Kronos knows of his nature because the Time Masters told him, but the sensation that this is somehow personal for Kronos hasn’t left Len’s mind even for a moment.

Len trusts his instincts. They are what has made him survive for more than a millennium, after all.

He just doesn’t know what Kronos actually knows and that is definitely a problem.

***

Allen stirs up an indefinite time later, probably an hour, and he’s groggy, disoriented. Clearly drugged.

“Snart?” he asks bewildered, after a few blinks, when his eyes finally focus on Len.

“In the flesh.” Len answers dryly.

“What the h-”

Snart sighs. This is going to be one long cohabitation, he can tell.

“A bounty hunter captured me. What about you?”

“Bounty hunter? But I thought-”

“Scarlet.” Len interrupts Allen pointedly and Len has the pleasure of seeing the Flash flush. Len is sure that is not something rare.

“I was going back from work, when I felt dizzy and fainted, I guess. I woke up here.”

Len frowns, then looks at Barry sharply.

“Try to use your powers.”

Barry looks at him confused, probably still the drugs, then he brightens.

“Oh, of course!”

Len is pretty sure Allen hasn’t understood yet the shit they are in.

When Allen tries to move his hand at super speed nothing happens. Allen tries and tries, but nothing.

Len sighs. Of course. Kronos knows how to dampen the Flash' powers. Stupid of Len to hope otherwise.

“There must be a way-”

Len shakes his head.

“No way to force the door, no windows, no creeks, nothing that connects us to the outside. We’re stuck."

Overpowering Kronos is a gamble. The safest option is to wait for the others, but can they learn where they are? And waiting to be rescued is not Len’s style.

“Not for long, I’m sure.” Barry says, hopeful, but Len doesn’t share his optimism. He can’t.

***

That night Kronos comes back, bringing a meal. Len leaves it all to Barry who sighs in relief, after being deprived of food for hours. It happens once, then twice. When the meal arrives for the fourth time, Barry starts looking at Len suspiciously, but doesn’t insist too much, probably still grateful that he has all the food for himself.

Then it happens once again and Barry seem to decide that enough is enough.

“You have to eat!” he protests and Len sighs.

“I already told you I’m fine. Eat it all.”

“But I can’t-”

“Eat it.”

Barry does.

***

It can’t go on too long. Barry isn’t always going to leave it alone, and of course he doesn’t. At his tenth meal, with no rescue and no plan still in sight, Barry puts his foot down.

“You have to eat.”

“I can’t.” Len answers truthfully.

Barry’s eyes widen.

“I don’t eat food.” Len explains and sighs.

“And what do you eat?”

Len decides it doesn’t matter if Barry knows. They are probably not going to come out of this alive.

“Blood.”

Barry startles and chokes on a dumpling.

“Wait, what? Blood? You are a freaking vampire?”

Len glares.

“Yes.” he says through gritted teeth.

Barry freezes, then looks away from him.

“And aren’t you hungry?”

Len glares harder.

“Not at the moment. I don’t need much blood to survive. Don't worry, you are safe." Len sneers, strangely disappointed.

“How much?” Barry asks, and Len can hear the heart hammering in the kid’s chest. To Len’s ears the question sounds like an invite, like an offer.

"What?" Len won't accept any misunderstanding here.

"How much blood, Snart?"

“A pint every week.”

Barry frowns, looking at his hands, then nods.

“We can do it then.”

“Really? You trust me this much?" Len asks, mesmerized by the kid's bright, determined eyes. The fucking kid is always unpredictable.

“Yes." Barry whispers and Len observes the kid's throat move and swallow. "A pint a week is totally doable.”

“No, Scarlet, you don’t know what-” Len says, trying to be the reasonable one, but the kid is already getting up, walking closer and kneeling down in front of him. Then the kid leans in, offering his neck. A distant part of Len’s mind wonders why people always offer their neck when they decide to do this for him (not that many people have known in the centuries), but his mouth just waters. The pressure in Len’s chest is unbearable.

He wants the kid, heaven help him, always has.

He bites Barry's neck, carefully grasping the kid’s shoulders, and just in time because Barry sags against him, suddenly boneless.

Len is lost in the taste of Barry’s blood, his heightened senses feeling every inch of Barry’s body and excitement. They are both hard, Len realizes, and Barry is moaning softly in his arms. It is quite enough for the first time, so Len sucks one last time, before letting go.

Barry’s eyes are dazed and he’s smiling softly.

Len quirks his lips in amusement.

“We can totally do this again. You need to be strong.” Barry flushes at his own words when Len rises an eyebrow at him. “For survival, Snart, for survival!”

Len chuckles.

“Of course, kid, that we can do this again. For survival. But call me Len.”


End file.
